Patent Literature 1 discloses a touch panel controller that is intended to be used for a mutual-capacitance touch panel. The touch panel controller of Patent Literature 1 includes sense lines on the touch panel, and a code multiplication unit that functions as a connection interface for an operational amplifier that amplifies the output of the sense lines.
In the code multiplication unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1, some sense lines of multiple sense lines are connected to a non-inverting input of the operational amplifier, and the other sense lines are connected to an inverting input of the operational amplifier. In other words, according to Patent Literature 1, the sense lines are multiplexed such that the multiple sense lines correspond to the single operational amplifier.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a fingerprint sensor of a self-capacitance method. The fingerprint sensor of Patent Literature 2 includes a transistor that functions to charge a capacitance between an electrode and a finger, and a transistor that discharges the capacitance.